


Destiel/Other SUPERNATURAL Poems

by that_one_67_impala



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_67_impala/pseuds/that_one_67_impala
Summary: Just a few poems I'll write now and again.Might be Destiel, maybe hints to my other stories I'm writing.Who knows?





	1. How to Save a Life

If they'd only taught me in school

How to hit back, be tough, or keep my cool

Maybe I'd have survived longer

In that wasteland of a place

Maybe I wouldn't feel so out of place

 

If only they'd said "Don't listen to the voices"

Or told me that death is not one, but many places

Where people can live in peace for etiernity

Maybe if I'd known, you'd never have known me

 

But now you're here, with broken bones

I'd tell you that I like you

But I'm just too damned polite

 

You'll be out in a few months

but for now you're my problem

I'm just glad you don't ever talk often

 

Because if you did

and I talked too

I just might end up

falling harder for you


	2. A More Profound Bond

"We share a more profound bond" 

I had said once

Who'd have thought

we'd end up going on so many hunts

 

Once a week I lay awake

wondering what steps to take

to tell you I love you but not have to show it

Because we share a more profound bond, and I think you know it

 

We got in a fight and you ran away

You said you didn't need me, I didn't need to stay

I know when you're hurt, you say the wrong things

Nothing can hurt me anymore;

I'm an angel without wings

 

Sam screwed up, let you get away

You called me on the phone

told me you loved me

I freaked out, screamed for you to stay

 

A semi in the distance broke the silence on the line

I knew in my head, I couldn't save you this time

 


	3. Fallen

I've watched you my whole life  
since before I could fly  
I've seen your family succeed and fail  
but never fail to try

Then you came along and changed my view  
Other humans are not like you

They are hopeful, optimistic, nice  
You're a pessimist, unfaithful  
You choose to see the bad, and not the good  
Yet you've suffered more than most could

When you were in trouble   
I tried to help  
I didn't want the wall to crumble  
I didn't want you in despair  
So I try to get rid or your nightmares

You don't know what I do for you  
I don't think you ever will  
Your mind so full of hate, so desperate to kill

You say you like the disease  
It helps you focus  
But you're changing so much  
I don't think you notice

Sam tries to ignore it, I don't think that he can  
Because there's nothing more scary than an angry 'Righteous Man'


	4. A Normal Life

A normal life

that's all I wanted

Not this stupid crap dad's said for years

'Hunt or be Hunted' like who the hell cares?

 

I know you're my brother

and looking after me was your job

But I'm done with all these fast-food joints,

gas station food and truck stops

 

I just want my life back

to the way is was before

Now you're gone and I'm crying on the floor

 

Cas won't talk to me

He says it was my fault

This can't be fixed

With shotgun shells of rock salt

 

This hunt is different

This one is for peace

for when I find this Djin

I'll make a deal with him

 

He can kill me slow

However he may wish

I just want a normal life

With Jessica and us

 

I want to be a Lawyer,

taking on a crap case

Anything to get away

from this god-forsaken place

 

So this is my goodbye to all

Cas, Jodi, Claire, and Mom

I'm sorry I couldn't stay

somehow I knew it would end this way

 

Dean full of holes and me with a gun

On the floor two bodies

five, four, three, two, one


	5. Crash & Burn

I fell in love with an Angel

Who's afraid of the light

 

He fell right back in love

And I lost him that night

 

At the hands of a man

I once trusted more than myself

At the end of a barrel

I once used to protect him

 

Now I'm standing in the rain

Screaming for your return

If i'd known 

That if I fell

Our love would crash and burn

 

I'd have fallen harder, sooner

I'd have protected you better

I'd have left this life;

This life that tore me apart, took me away

From you, and Sam, and everyone that day.

 

I cant do this without you, Cas

I know that I cant

I thought i could keep going, stay strong for you,

But I cant keep going for the fallen few

 

This is goodbye, old friend

I hope we meet soon

In a field somewhere

On a warm afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of making an incredibly sad one-shot out of this. Wish me luck!


	6. Perfect Match

"I said I was sorry!"

I screamed at you one night

If only... If only I'd known

That would be the fight

 

The fight that crushed remaining hope

The fight that left me, struggling to cope

With the loss I'd gained that day

The loss that never went away...

 

Then you showed up at the door

Soaked in rain

Your coat stained with blood

 

You asked for my help

I didn't think I could

 

You said you were sorry, that I was right

But I can't forget what you said that night

 

"I don't need you! You're a  _burden_!"

You screamed at me.

If only you could see

The  _damage_ that it did.

 

I wasn't the same after that.

I never was, and never will be.

Because you, screaming that

I-It broke me.

 

I can't get through a day 

Without wanting you by my side

But that doesn't make it right

 

We were perfect together.

On the good days we were inseperable

On the bad days we were in tolerable

 

Maybe this is the end

Maybe we just weren't right

I look into your eyes

Still shining bright

 

I tell you to find someone else

To help you out

Because I need to shut the door on you

I need to shut you out.


End file.
